Evaluate the following expression when $x = 6$ and $y = 6$. $10$ $x$ $^2 + 8$ $y$ $ + 7$
Substitute $6$ for ${x}$ and $6$ for ${y}$ $ = 10{(6)}^2 + 8{(6)} + 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(36) + 8{(6)} + 7 $ $ = 360 + 48 + 7 $ $ = 415$